Terry (Disney-Pixar film)
''Terry ''is a 2020 American computer-animated fantasy-comedy-drama film created by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Pete Doctor and Lee Unkrich directed the film and produced it along with Andrew Stanton. The film centers on a former 1920's cartoon animator employed at a dormant cartoon studio whose famous creation comes to life. The film was shown at the El Capitan Theatre on August 23, 2020 before premiering in the United States on July 2. Synopsis Set in the early 1920s, Stoneman Cartoons is a famous Fleischer-esque cartoon studio, run by CEO Daniel Stoneman, well-known for it's famous star, Terry Triceratops, who is occasionally accompanied by his tall sidekick, Thomas T-Rex; both created by animator Toby Patterson. So far the studio has made 56 cartoons starring Terry. But in the mid-30s, Daniel Stoneman died of lung cancer, leaving the studio dormant for an unknown time, and with no one to run the company, Toby temporarily loses his job. As he spends his lonely time at home, his creations come to life from their paper and visit him. Toby, upon seeing them, soon recognizes the inkblot dinosaurs, and, seeing how sad they are since they never made a cartoon since the company's dormance, tries to revive their legacy by finding a new person in Stoneman's huge family to take over the studio. Cast * Matthew McConaughey as Toby Patterson, the person responsible for the creation of Stoneman Cartoons' beloved star, Terry Triceratops. But when the CEO died from smoking too much, he lost his job temporarily as the studio he was working at went dormant. * Justin Roiland as Terry Triceratops, a cartoon triceratops who was Stoneman Cartoons' famous star. He was greatly beloved by audiences until his last cartoon (also his only cartoon made in the 30s) was produced before the day Daniel Stoneman passed away. His inkblot design is inspired by 1930s cartoon characters like Mickey Mouse, Felix the Cat, Bosko, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, etc. * Eric Stonestreet as Thomas T-Rex, a cartoon tyrannosaurus rex who is Terry's sidekick and best friend. When the Stoneman studio produced their very last cartoon, lost it's CEO and went dormant, he was eventually abandoned, but not for long. * Emma Stone as Chloe Patterson, Toby's wife. * John Ratzenberger as Daniel Stoneman, the CEO of Stoneman Cartoons. He died in the early 1930s from lung cancer, thus making his company dormant. Production Development Writing Animation Special effects Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:2020 Film Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI animated Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Films Category:Computer animation Category:Computer-animated Category:3D computer-animated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:3D Category:3D animation Category:3D film Category:3d films Category:3D Movies Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Pixar Category:Pixar films Category:Pixar Films Category:Comedy Category:Animated comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Comedy Category:Comedy-Fantasy Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Comedy-Drama films Category:Comedy-drama Category:Films about dinosaurs Category:Films set in the 1930s Category:Films set in the 1920s Category:Aldrine25's Ideas